The present invention relates to a golf club putter used for putting, having a novel aligning device for the purpose of aligning the putter accurately to a specific target or practicing and developing a proper putting stroke. Specifically, the present invention features an alignment device that allows the user to keep the striking surface of the club head perpendicular to a target throughout the putting stroke, while detecting any deviation from alignment.